What Should I Do?
by Angelfirey
Summary: He's gonna kill himself. That's what he told me." Kuwabara considers suicide and a close friend of his wonders what to do about it.
1. What Do I Do?

A/N's: Dedicated to my friends and the recent fight/issue we had.  You know who you are and what I'm talking about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What Should I Do?

            He's gonna kill himself.  That's what he told me.

            He said he's tired of being made fun of.  He's tired of being clumsy.  He's tired of being picked on.  He said he's tired of being weak.

            He's threatened to do it before…five times I think.  All of them after something majorly hurtful happened, like when Hiei pointed out his weakness after he had lost all of his battles, or when Yusuke mocked his not perfect relationship with Yukina.

            He told me one time that he'd already cut open a vein with a knife.  I begged him not to do it again, but he wouldn't listen.  He told me he'd do it again if he felt like it…and then he hung up.

            I don't think he knows how many knots my stomach was suddenly able to tighten into when he did that.

He hasn't killed himself yet.  Though every time he hangs up without warning or signs off on instant messenger I panic.  I pale, I worry, I reason, and I wait…for him to come back and show me he's still alive.

My stomach hurts.

The team got into a major fight this afternoon.  The usual bickering between Kuwabara and Hiei was going on when out of the blue Hiei tossed in something about Kuwabara drinking.  The others who hadn't known about this problem of his were shocked and immediately jumped on Hiei's side.  Tempers flared, voices rose and the whole thing was shot to heck.  It ended with Kuwabara saying he could do whatever he wanted to do and the others refusing to talk to him and kicking him off the team until he changed his ways.

I hate being the only one that can stay calm.

He called me earlier tonight.  He told me he was gonna kill himself.  I tried to make him promise not to, but he wouldn't.  He said hated it when people tried to make him promise something…and then he hung up.

I don't know what to do.

Should I call Shizuru?  Maybe he's really serious…but what if he's not?  Would I be ruining a friendship?  Does he want me to call?  Would he think I overreacted?  What do I do?

So here I sit, holding the phone in one hand and my head in the other, wondering what to do and worrying and ulcer in my stomach.  I, Keiko Yukimura, who can solve any problem, somehow can't solve her own.

What should I do?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N's: For all those who can't stand suspense/cliffhangers, don't worry I plan on posting a second chapter soon.


	2. What I Did

Hey peeps!  I apologize for the lateness of my fic, but I wanted to type up another fic before I finished this one and I procrastinated and, well you get the idea.  Riye Link, to answer your questions:

#1.  What I mean by an imperfect relationship is the fact that it's mostly one-sided.  Yukina knows Kuwabara likes her, but doesn't really get how strong his love is.  I've only seen as far as the Dark Tournament, so I dunno if it changes.

#2.  No, I meant only Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

#3.  Read this chapter and find out.

#4.  Read this chapter and find out.

#5.  Yes, I like cheese.  Cheese is good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            He didn't kill himself.  I'm so glad.

            I called him.  I was worried.  My stomach was a tight ball of tension.  I thought for sure I was getting an ulcer.  I was terrified.

            But he didn't kill himself.  He toyed with the edge of a razorblade and cut himself a few times, but he didn't kill himself.  He drew some blood, but he didn't kill himself.

            It turns out that a little while after he called me, the other guys showed up at his house.  They apologized for being jerks and told him they were just worried about him.  Somehow they managed to get the whole thing worked out.  Everybody left happy from what I hear…well Hiei wasn't happy, but Hiei's never happy, so I guess it's okay.

            Kuwabara probably thought I was crazy when I told him how worried I was about him.  I'll admit, I probably was, but I was so scared.  I was terrified.  I know I'm being repetitive and senseless, but I'm so glad he's not dead!  

            Yes, Keiko Yukimura is worried about her ex-boyfriend's best friend/worst enemy.  This defys all relationship logic and breaks just about all the unwritten laws on said topic.

            I can't help it.  I adore him.  I love the way he smiles and how sweet he is.  I love how he acts so big and tough, when he's really a big sweetheart.  I love how he'll do anything for his friends.  I love everything about him.

            He'll probably never know or understand that I care for him, but I really don't care.  He's happy and as far as I'm concerned, that's all that matters.

            He's alive!  I'm so happy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You have now reached the end of my fic.  I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
